Sobre Mutante Rex
Generator Rex (no Brasil, Mutante Rex), é uma série de desenho animado americana feita para o canal Cartoon Network, pelo grupo Man of Action. John Fang do Cartoon Network Studios serve como diretor de controle. É baseado na história em quadrinhos M. Rex, publicado pela Image Comics em 1999.[1]. A estreia visual "pública" ocorreu dia 29 de agosto de 2010.[2] No SBT, estreou "publicamente" no dia 22 de agosto de 2011, dentro do Bom Dia & Cia.[2] http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Generator_Rex&action=edit&section=1 editarSinopse Cinco anos antes do início da série, uma enorme explosão lançou nanites no ambiente, contaminando todos os seres vivos da Terra. Estes nanites ativam-se aleatoriamente dentro de seus hospedeiros, transformando-os em monstros conhecidos como E.V.O ("Exponentially Variegated Organism", no Brasil, "Estrutura Variegada Organica" ). Estes geralmente são criaturas irracionais e agressivas, representando um grande perigo a tudo que esteja ao seu redor. Para combater a ameaça EVO, uma organização conhecida como Providência foi criada para capturar, matar ou curá-los. Rex é um adolescente de 15 anos de idade que sofre de amnésia, e como todo mundo, ele foi infectado pelos nanites. No entanto, ao contrário da maioria dos EVOs, Rex pode controlar os seus nanites, permitindo-lhe manifestar uma grande variedade de poderes e até mesmo curar outros EVOS de suas mutações. Trabalhando com a organização Providência, sob o comando do Agente Seis, ele ajuda a parar os EVOS à medida que eles aparecem. Do lado oposto, trabalhando contra a Providência, há Van Kleiss, um EVO que possui conexões ao incidente responsável pela liberação dos nanites e ao próprio Rex.[2] http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Generator_Rex&action=edit&section=2 editarPersonagens Principais http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Generator_Rex&action=edit&section=3 editarProtagonistas Rex Salazar (dublado por Felipe Drummond) é o personagem principal da série é um EVO com amnésia, até agora seu passado vai sendo revelado aos poucos nada confirmado como verdade ainda (EVO: Elemento Variável Orgânico). Como todos os EVOs ele sofreu uma única mutação, que fizeram surgir a habilidade de crescer máquinas a partir de seu próprio corpo para enfrentar qualquer situação e depois de usá-las reabsorvê-las e o mais importante pode curar outros EVOs. O Agente Seis acredita que existe alguma coisa errada com Rex e crê que a razão é que Rex seja incapaz de lidar com suas emoções. Rex frequentemente demonstra suas frustrações (reclama do tamanho de seu quarto, de que tem de trabalhar muito e se divertir pouco, sobre a autoridade do Agente Seis) correndo de moto ao redor do habitate EVO em companhia do Macaco Haha.Atualmente Rex encontra seu irmão e descobre mais sobre seu passado, aparentemente ele é filho de cientistas que fizeram parte do projeto dos nanites em Abyssus e que por ironia precisaram colocar os nanites no corpo de Rex durante a grande explosão para salvar sua vida. Rez nasceu em Genebra na Suiça durante as viajens de seus pais (Rafael, de Buenos Aires, Argentina, e Violetta Salazar, da cidade do México, México), fatos curiosos e até engraçados sobre Rex foi que antes de ser EVO ele queria ser músico de acordeon e que em uma de suas vidas sem memória ele já foi também um líder rebelde e traidor de uma gangue.Houve uma ocasião em que Rex se transforma em um robô EVO furioso, mas é resgatado pela providência iniciando sua vida atual, seu maior medo é de sofrer outro apagão e se esquecer da sua vida atual e de seus amigos, atualmente avança seis meses no futuro e se afasta da providência ao descobrir que ela está sob nova direção e se junta a um novo grupo formado por Hana, Seis, Dra. Holly e o Cavaleiro Branco (Já que seu irmão se aliou a Black knight, a vilã, por um motivo desconhecido).[2] Macaco Haha (dublado por Ronaldo Júlio) é um Evo (aparentemente tem a habilidade de falar) macaco que auxilia Rex. Ele usa tapa-olho e chapéu. Em um dado momento ele afirma que é uma má influência. Além da habilidade de falar, ele parece ser um macaco completamente normal. Bobo ainda usa Fralda mais ele gosta de se referir a ela como "Cuequinha Símia", No conceito artístico, ele é mostrado usando um par de pistolas a laser e foi usado no episódio "Contenção".[2] Agente Seis (dublado por Dário de Castro) é um agente da "Providência", uma organização secreta dedicada a capturar e desativar os Evos. Ele veste um terno verde com uma gravata preta e óculos de sol preto. Seu nome é Seis pois foi eleito o sexto homem mais mortal de sua dimensão. Aparentemente, é um espadachim.[2] Doutora Holly (dublada por Priscilla Amorim) é uma cientista da "Providência". Ela é geralmente vista vestindo um jaleco, um top laranja, e botas até o joelho. Ela é descrita como o oposto do Agente Seis, como ela é muito mais em sintonia com suas emoções, em resposta ao Agente Seis que é de natureza estóica. Ela é a única que vê Rex como mais do que uma máquina. Ela tenta repetidamente convencer Seis a tentar se relacionar com Rex, como ela entende o que ele atravessa com sua amnésia e à pressão exercida sobre ele pela Providência. Ela aparenta ter uma queda por Seis.[2] Noah (dublado por Manolo Rey) é o amigo de Rex, que é um "agente secreto" enviado pelo Cavaleiro Branco, para ser amigo de Rex e para sua sutileza influenciar nas suas decisões para torná-lo mais compatível. Ele é um ser humano normal, porém no eisodio "Barulhos" e ele se torna EVO. Ele é loiro e veste um casaco verde com uma camisa de chocolate e jeans azul, com sapatos pretos. Ele também sabe kick-boxing.Quando o Rex descobre que Noah é espião de Branco fica com muita raiva e chocado mas Noah reconquista a amizade dele dando a entender que no começo era só para espiona-lo mas depois ficou amigo de verdade de Rex e volta a ser amigo dele e diz ao Branco que se ele tentar fazer isso de novo ia se ver com ele.[2] Capitão Calan (dublado por Rodrigo Antas) Um agente da Providencia muito próximo a Branco que sempre obedece os protocolos.[2] Cavaleiro Branco (dublado por Carlos Seidl) é o líder da Providência. Ele é muito determinado a parar os EVOs. Ele nao pode entrar em contato com o EVOs ou nanites(Porque é a única pessoa sobre a Terra que nao tem nanites). Tanto quanto qualquer um pode dizer, ele nunca sai do quarto esterilizado que ele chama de um escritório, como resulta de sua pele farinha branca.[2] César Salazar (dublado por Peterson Adriano) irmão de Rex, descoberto muito atualmente, cientista muito metido e irritante (pelo menos para o 6 e o cavaleiro branco) só foi aceito pela Providência por que junto com seus pais trabalhou no processo de criação dos nanites, segundo ele, demorou muito para aparecer porque durante a explosão que fez os nanites se espalharem ele ficou em órbita, preso no espaço e a tecnologia dele era tão alta que nem os satélites da providência puderam detecta-lo, para se ter uma idéia de quanto tempo César ficou no espaço, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar dos EVOS. É o oposto de seu irmão que recorre sempre a violência, César é extremamente medroso mais é também extremamente inteligênte.[2] http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Generator_Rex&action=edit&section=4 editarAntagonistas Van Kleiss (dublado por Duda Espinoza) é o antagonista principal da série. Ele é descrito como todo cientista louco que você já viu, só assustador muito e perigoso. Como Rex, ele pode controlar seus nanites, mas a mutação dele é instável. Como resultado, tem que absorver nanites de outros Evos para se sustentar. Suas vítimas estão petrificadas no processo. Ele controla um grupo de Evos poderosos conhecidos como os Mutantes. Ele construiu seu Reino Abismus no local da explosão nanite, e tem nanites semeados por quilômetros na área em torno de seu castelo. Como resultado, ele pode controlar tudo em sua esfera de influência, e até mesmo regenerar completamente do chão, se seu corpo for destruído. Ele sabe muita coisa sobre os nanites, aparentemente, trabalhou ou foi se familiarizado com a experiência que os libertou, e sobre o passado de Rex.[2] *'Os Mutantes' são um grupo de Evos que servem a Van Kleiss: Biolobo (dublado por Luiz Carlos Persy) É um EVO lobisomem blindado, com super habilidades humanas e é ferozmente leal a Van Kleiss. Devido aos poderes de Van Kleiss ser limitado à sua terra natal, Biolobo atua como líder dos Mutantes de fato.[2] Branca É um Evo fêmea com dois braços normais, e dois braços maiores. Os braços maiores podem criar portais de diferentes formas e tamanhos. Branca pode abrir portais a partir de qualquer outra coisa, bem como os portais de fogo em seus inimigos como shurikens e controlar o seu caminho durante o vôo. Cria portais ao redor de seus inimigos, onde ela pode atacar de todos os ângulos, embora os portais vão nos dois sentidos. Seus poderes são semelhantes aos da Marvel Comics Spot.[2] Sirene (dublada por Iara Riça) É muito similar a Rex, como ela parece perfeitamente humana, até que ela começa a usar seus poderes. Ela tem uma segunda boca que ela usa para disparar Gritos Sonicos em seus inimigos. Ela fez uma parceria com os Mutantes porque ela se sente uma forasteira, e quer ir para outro lugar. Rex constantemente tenta fazer ela mudar de lado. Depois, ela entra em um grupo aliado de Rex.[2] Escalamandra É um Evo humanóide lagarto com pinos de crescimento de cristal que cresce em seu corpo e um cubo de cristal que cresce em seu braço esquerdo. Ele pode disparar espinhos pelo cubo ou formar um escudo.[2] http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Generator_Rex&action=edit&section=5 editarEpisódios : Ver página anexa: Anexo:Lista de episódios de Generator Rex http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Generator_Rex&action=edit&section=6 editarDubladores Referências #↑ Man of Action: Bibliografia. Comic Book Resources (16 de março de 2010). Página visitada em 6 de junho de 2010. #↑''a'' b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p Exibições de Generator Rex. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Generator_Rex&action=edit&section=7 editarLigações externas *Generator Rex no Cartoon Network (em inglês) *Tudo sobre Mutante Rex (em português) *Lista de episódios na TV.com (em inglês) *Generator Rex na Toon Zone (em inglês) *Generator Rex no SBT (em português) http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Generator_Rex&action=edit&section=8 editarVer também *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena Ver avaliaçõesAvaliar esta páginaO que é isto? Credibilidade Imparcialidade Profundidade Redação Conheço este assunto muito profundamente (opcional) Enviar avaliações Categorias: *Séries de televisão dos Estados Unidos *Séries de televisão sobre super-heróis *Séries originais do Cartoon Network *Desenhos animados da década de 2010 *Desenhos animados dos Estados Unidos *Pseudo-animes *Desenhos animados *Generator Rex *Entrar / criar conta *Artigo *Discussão *Ler *Editar *Ver histórico *Página principal *Conteúdo destacado *Eventos atuais *Esplanada *Página aleatória *Portais *Informar um erro Colaboração *Boas-vindas *Ajuda *Página de testes *Portal comunitário *Mudanças recentes *Estaleiro *Criar página *Páginas novas *Contato *Donativos Imprimir/exportar Ferramentas Noutras línguas *Български *English *Español *Français *Magyar *Italiano *日本語 *Polski *Русский *ไทย *Türkçe *中文 *Esta página foi modificada pela última vez à(s) 02h45min de 18 de fevereiro de 2012. *Este texto é disponibilizado nos termos da licença Atribuição-Partilha nos Mesmos Termos 3.0 não Adaptada (CC BY-SA 3.0); pode estar sujeito a condições adicionais. Consulte as condições de uso para mais detalhes.